neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
President of the Magical Congress of the United States of America
- Writing by J.K. Rowling: "History of Magic in North America: Seventeenth Century and Beyond" |first=Josiah Jackson |last= |abolished= |deputy= }} The President of the Magical Congress of the United States of America is the leader of the wizarding world in the United States and the highest ranking member of the Magical Congress of the United States of America, which they preside over. - RETURN OF HANS THE AUGUREY (Archived) History Early years The Magical Congress of the United States of America, (and thus the Presidency) was formed in 1693, as a direct result of the Salem Witch Trials and the menace of the Scourers, almost a century before the No-Maj Continental Congress declared America independent from the United Kingdom in July 1776. Josiah Jackson became the first President of MACUSA. Josiah was thought to be strong enough to deal with the troubles caused by the Salem Witch Trials. The first task of the North American wizarding legislature was to put on trial the Scourers, a unscrupulous and brutal band of wizarding bounty hunters and racketeers, executing those convicted of murder, wizard-trafficking, and torture. Josiah Jackson's main priority when he became President was to create and train Aurors. There were only a select few to start with with only two of the them surviving to old age. They won the enduring respect of the magic community in North America which was extended to their descendants. In 1760, MACUSA relocated to Williamsburg, Virginia where it's then President Thornton Harkaway lived. Harkaway bred Crups which possess a great aggression towards non-magical people. When the crups attacked local No-Majs, it led to a great breach of the Statute of Secrecy and Harkaway had to step down due to disgrace. MACUSA then relocated to Baltimore where President Able Fleming lived. However, when the Revolutionary War began which led to the arrival of the No-Maj Congress to the city, MACUSA decided to move to Washington. In 1777, then President Elizabeth McGilliguddy presided over the infamous Country or Kind? debate. It was an extraordinary meeting which led to the expansion of the Great Meeting Chamber. They discussed whether to support their community or their country and whether to fight for liberation from the British Muggles. They also debated whether it was really their fight. The argument did not go well and it led to a fight. Pro-interventionists argued that by intervening, they could save lives while anti-interventionists believed that they would reveal their community by intervening and place it in danger. They sought the advice of the Ministry of Magic to find out whether they intended to intervene on their side and they replied with only a four word letter - "Sitting this one out". McGilliguddy replied with an even shorter message stating - "Mind you do". President Emily Rappaport created Rappaport's Law which would enforce strict segregation between the No-Maj and wizarding communities after the discretions of the dim-witted witch Dorcus Twelvetrees. Henceforth wizards were no longer allowed to befriend or marry No-Majs and penalties of such fraternisation were harsh. Communication was also limited to that necessary to perform daily activities. During this time MACUSA worked strictly independent of itself from the No-Maj government to decrease the possibility of exposure. Modern times In around 1987, the then-President took a trip to the Ministry of Magic in Britain. , Year 3 The President of MACUSA by 2014 and thus leader of American wizarding society was President Samuel G. Quahog. Following the kidnapping of Hans the Augurey by American fans celebrating the American team's success in the quarter-finals of the 2014 Quidditch World Cup against Liechtenstein, several terse letters were exchanged between President Quahog and Otto Obermeier, Minister for Magic of Liechtenstein. Luckily, Hans was returned the following day, 9 June 2014, and the relationship between the two countries seemed not to have been too damaged. Known Presidents of the MACUSA 17th century 18th century 19th century 20th century 21st century Trivia * It is unknown who the President of MACUSA was during the events of the Harry Potter series (1991-1998). Their No Maj counterparts during this period would have George H. W. Bush (1989-1993) and Bill Clinton (1993-2001) Appearances * * * Notes and references de:Amerikanische MACUSA - Präsidenten fr:Président du Congrès magique des États-Unis d'Amérique pl:Przewodniczący Magicznego Kongresu Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki ru:Президент Магического Конгресса Соединённых Штатов Америки |} |} |} |} |} Category:Presidents of the Magical Congress of the United States of America